Game From Hell
by EVIL GummyBear LOVE
Summary: Ritsu downloads a new game app, but it may have been a mistake. A bet ensues and Takano is determined to win. How will it turn out for poor little angry Ritsu? TakanoxRitsu


**Inspiration hit me like a ton of bricks. It's just a one-shot. Not starting anything new. I can't afford that right now. **

* * *

"AH GAH- Fucking ngghh!"

Takano glanced down the large grouped desk, spotting his colleague and somewhat lover on his phone, his face in a frown. The pair had been working almost silently on storyboards of their own respective authors. It was nearing 11 p.m. and they had both been there all day, so Ritsu decided to take a small break and download a new game he had hear about earlier in the week. Unfortunately, it wasn't the greatest of ideas.

"Wha- are you freaking kidding me? UGH." More angered noises shot out of Ritsu's mouth and Takano finally put his storyboard that he was working on down.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?"

One more struggling grunt and the green eyed brunette sighed and tossed his iPhone on the desk next to the work he was supposed to be doing "It's this stupid game- really pissing me off." Ritsu glared at his device and hesitated before picking it up again, tapping the screen.

Takano made a face. "Why do you keep playing it then?" He paused. "In fact, why don't you get back to work instead?" Takano picked up what he was working on and tried to focus again.

"Because it's like… addicting. Even though I'm pretty sure it was created by Satan, I can't… seem… to… stop- AH SHIT! Again? Hggggrg!" Ritsu looked over toward his boss and saw his somewhat unamused face and sighed. "Alright, alright." He put down his phone and picked up a red pen instead.

But that didn't last very long. Not 15 minutes later, his phone was in his small hands again, tapping the tiny bird through 6 of them, a high-pitched ding going off after each one, until the bird fell, causing a punching noise. "Argh!"

"Onodera!"

Ritsu didn't look up but only pushed a pile of red marked papers towards his boss. "I'm all finished." He said simply, looking back at his screen. The raven haired man got up from his chair, took off his glass, making his way towards his colleague. Down dropped a heavy pile of manuscripts, which Ritsu scanned up and down. "Are you serious?"

"If you're out of work to do, I can gladly give you more. What is with you and that game?"

"I told you, it's addicting." At that, his phone was snatched away from his hands, causing the bird to die. "H-Hey- what do you think you're doing?" He said, angrily, trying to get his device back.

"What it's called anyway? Looks pretty simple." Takano stared at the screen as he rose is above his eyes, making sure Ritsu couldn't get to it. The brunette stopped struggling for it, knowing it was useless.

"Yeah," he adjusted his shirt. "-that's what I thought at first too. But it's actually really difficult. It's called Flappy Bird. Try it."

Takano examined the screen and thought about it, but soon placed the phone down on the desk. "Sounds stupid. Get back to work."

Ritsu smirked and picked it back up, trying to decide whether or not he wanted to play again. "It's okay. You probably wouldn't be able to get passed level one anyway."

At this, Takano stopped in his tracks towards his desk and turned around. "Excuse me?"

"Like I said, it's fine, really. I wouldn't expect you to want to play anyway with such a high chance of you totally _sucking._" Ritsu smirked again and sat back down, looking through the pile of papers his boss had just placed beside his. Before Ritsu knew it, Takano was beside him.

"How much you wanna' bet?"

_Well, that was quick. _"You're turning this into a bet?"

"Sure, why not? You seem confident, right? Let's wager."

Ritsu balanced the thought in his head for a couple seconds before grabbing his phone and going to the Flappy Bird home page. "What do you wanna' bet?"

"What's your high score?"

"Nine. Why?"

Takano smirked now. "If I can't get passed 9 on that dumb little game of yours, I will do all of this on my own," he gestured towards the pile he had given him a couple minutes ago, "-and the rest of yours for the next 2 days."

It sounded good to Ritsu, but of course there was the catch. "And if you can?"

"You have to," Takano leaned down to the green eyed man, grabbing a light hold of his chin and staring him in his eyes, "Go on a date with me and spend the night at my place."

Ritsu's face turned a bright red and a frown appeared on his face. He looked at Takano and then his phone. _He has never played before, so he's ganna' suck in the beginning, right… There's no way he can get over 9 if I give him a limit._

"You only get 5 tries."

"Deal." Ritsu didn't expect him to agree that quickly, but they both shook on it anyway. Ritsu handed him his phone and told him the directions.

"They way to play is easy. All you have to do is tap the screen to fly the bird through these green pipes. Every time you get through, you get a point. If you hit them, you die and have to start all over again. Get it?"

"Ritsu, I am not 5. Of course I get it." Takano pressed the start button and waited for the green pipes to appear. He tried to angle his tapping to get through just right but- the sound of the punch noise went off and Takano stared blankly at the Game Over title at the top of the screen. "Did that count?"

"Yep."

"Damn." Takano glared at nothing and pressed the start button again, trying to move away from Ritsu. "And get out of my face. You're distracting me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Ritsu rolled his eyes and sat at his desk, watching his boss try again at the impossible game. _Pfft, I've got this in the bag. There's no way he will-_

"Four."

"What?"

"Four points."

_Already? Holy shit... Tch, he just got lucky is all. It took me friggin' 10 tries to get past 2! _The pinging sounds goes off again and Ritsu counts it 5 times until Takano dies.

"Fiv-"

"Yeah, I know," The brunette said a bit angrily. "Three more tries." The game starts again but it didn't last very long, this time only going till 2. Ritsu smirks. "Two more.

Takano scoffs and glares and nothing again. Or maybe it was at the game. Ritsu was actually quite surprised at Takano being able to hold in his yells. He can see the look in his eyes when he dies, knowing the other man has the urge and desire to scream out to the heavens. Or at least at Ritsu's phone.

Takano puts the phone on silent now, annoyed with Ritsu knowing how he was doing. He was at his chair now, looking quite determined. Ritsu thought this was okay until-

"Oh, no you don't. I don't need you cheating back there." Ritsu ran to the other man's side, spying at the screen. Takano had scored 4 again and Ritsu was smiling wide now. "Ha, I knew you couldn't do it."

"I'm not finished yet. I got one more try."

At that, Takano had his most serious face on ever, his eyes glued to the small 4 inch screen like he would have suffered a heart attack if he hadn't.

-Start-

Flapflapflapflapflap.

Ping.

He passed the first one. Ping ping. The second and third. Ping. Four.

Ritsu held his breath. _Five more to go. He's not going to- _Ping. Five. Ping, ping, ping. Six, seven, eight. _Nuh-uh. _

Ping. He was at nine and Ritsu was ready to knock the damn phone right out of his hands. Flapflapflap- _Ping. Nine._

"Are you fucking-" Ping. Ritsu stared blank faced at his own phone screen. Ten. Takano had past his score. And right when he did, Takano exited out the game and locked his now date's screen. Grabbing the green eyed man's hand, Takano slipped the phone into his colleague's pocket and then started walking towards the exit. "Wha-! What are you doing?!"

"A bets a bet. You lost. I'm taking you to dinner."

"Wha- are you serious? First of all, it's almost midnight! Nothing is going to be open and-"

"Then we can just have dinner at my place. I'll cook you something. Anything you want. You have to sleep over anyway, right?"

"Well, I-!"

Takano didn't leave much room for him to respond because he was already pushing the smaller man into the elevator, throwing him his coat and hitting the first floor button. Ritsu didn't really have any way out of this. Although, he wasn't sure if he was angry that he actually had to _sleep over _at Takano's apartment... or the fact that he had beaten Ritsu's high score.

It was probably both. But Ritsu doubted he would be getting much sleep tonight.

* * *

Emerald eyes fluttered open at about 8 a.m., them moist* with sleep tears. Ritsu rubbed his face and then stared up at the ceiling of his boss's bedroom. _So that happened. _He would curse himself later for it, but at the moment, he needed some coffee.

"Ah, goddamnit you little piece of- ugh."

A familiar sound reached his tired ears from the side of him. Ping. He looked over to spot Takano sitting up right, shirtless, his own phone in his hand this time, looking a bit agitated.

"Takano... what are you doing?"

Crash. "Oh, good morning. I decided you were right. Flappy Bird is pretty addicting."

Ritsu blinked. "Oh really now? And how long have you been playing?"

Takano stopped to think and looked at the time. "Hm, about 45 minutes. My high score is 47." Ritsu's head leaned back towards the ceiling, his eyes closing shut. He grabbed his pillow from underneath him and shoved it on his face, screaming into it.

Takano didn't say anything to it, thinking it was Ritsu just being Ritsu. So he went back to playing, leaving Ritsu there with the pillow still covering his face, out of breath.

What a game from Hell.

* * *

**Did anyone figure out what it was before I said it? Or, does anyone know of the game anyway? If you don't, good. If you do- I am so sorry for your loss of a social life. xD **

**Anyway, please review and favorite. It was nothing special, but I couldn't help not writing it. Okok**

***the word moist disturbs me. Anyone else?**

**~EVIL GummyBear LOVE**


End file.
